


My Star Wars blips

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster trio shenanigans, Gen, Guest appearance by Quinlan, I have feelings, My cheesy fluff ball all for youuu, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, SHENANAKINS, about Soka and Obi, and I need more content with them, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: Here are my short little stories bad Star Wars fluff-shots!Mostly made from crack ideas and dialogue stuff I come up with.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Of Grandmasters and Grandpadawans.

“I sense something is bothering you, young one.”

Ahsoka glanced up at Master Obi-Wan. They were meditating together while Anakin was away.

“Um....it’s nothing Master.” In all honesty, Ahsoka was bored and really wanted to goof around with Anakin, but she was with Master Obi-Wan, who apparently didn’t like goofing off.

“If you’re sure. I’m here if you need to talk.” Then he sunk into the force again.

Ahsoka sighed and resumed her own meditation. Almost immediately after, a loud voice interrupted.

“Heeeeyyy, Obi-Wan!”

Ahsoka blinked her eyes open. A _tall_ kiffar was standing there and he was messing up Obi-Wan’s hair. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Hello, Quinlan. Ahsoka, have you met Knight Vos?”

“Hi.” Ahsoka waved.

“I’m assuming this is your Grandpadawan? You bored yet, kiddo?” He snarked. “That’s what happens spending time around my best friend.”

“Quinlan......” Obi-Wan whined. Actually whined.

Ahsoka could barely believe it. These two were friends? Best friends? But they were so different.... then again, Ahsoka couldn’t be too surprised, based off her own Master.

After Quinlan left, Obi-Wan smirked at her.

“If you’re surprised, you can just say so, Ahsoka. Believe it or not, I was quite the daredevil as a child. We were partners in crime.”

“Oh... sorry, I didn’t mean to assume....” Ahsoka mumbled. Kriff, she messed up again! Idiot!

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean... whoops, I... Ahsoka, I didn’t mean..... you’re fine. I’m not really good at being a grandmaster.”

Ahsoka chuckled. “Well, what did your grandmaster do for you? Maybe that’ll give you something to go off of.”

Obi-Wan laughed. Outright laughed. “Well, little one, that could be problematic, because my grandmaster became a Sith Lord and tried to kill me, so I’m not sure that’s the template you’d want me to follow.”

Ahsoka reeled back in shock, as her mind processed. “What? I- I mean, no, I’d prefer you didn’t do that-“ Then she broke off chuckling. That grew to full blown guffaws and uncontrollable cackling.

A light, musical noise rang through the air, and she realized it was Obi-Wan’s laughter.

It took several minutes for them to calm themselves, both reveling in the sound of the other one laughing.

“Alright, I suppose I can tell you that story before Anakin comes back. Shall we discuss this over Dex’s?”

“Oh, yes.” Ahsoka imitated in a faux accent. “That would be excellent.” Then they walked off, their arms around the others shoulders.


	2. 2: Masters and Padawans and Promises and Futures.

Every Master has an experience. 

Some don’t think they will, some don’t know that it exists. But for every Master, there is a time where they will look at their Padawan, and know....

That they aren’t enough to protect them. Their child. 

For some, it happens early. For others, it doesn’t happen later into an apprenticeship. 

But it happens to every Master. And that’s why it’s important to have friends in the temple. Because at some point, every Master will walk up to their friend, and begin, 

“Just in case.........” 

————

Qui-Gon Jinn raced through the compound, lightsaber ablaze, the emerald green glow illuminating his path through the dank hallways. 

_Come on, hurry!_

His fifteen-year-old Padawan had gotten snatched during their last mission. _That’s what I get for telling the council to screw off, I suppose._

Not that Qui-Gon highly believed in karma, or anything, oh no. More like....... the universe was laughing at him. And Obi-Wan. It seemed to do that a lot, considering how often their missions went to Mustafar in a handbasket. 

The Jedi shook the stray, distracting thoughts out of his brain and slammed through a door. But his Padawan wasn’t in this room. No, instead, was the leader of the insurgency who’d taken him, sitting behind a desk, legs propped up on it, smirking at him. _Smirking_. Like he hadn’t kidnapped his Padawan. 

“Dash Aren.” 

“Master Jedi. How.... wonderful, that you decided to join us. We’ve been waiting.” 

_We?_

“You see,” The man began, “I don’t need to have your crazy mind-control powers to prevent you from decimating my compound. I was worried about that, you see. All laser swords and crazy kark with you Jedi. But you’re just like everyone else. Weak to children. “ 

Qui-Gon swallowed the increasing worry in his gut. 

“Speaking of children.... where is my apprentice?” His voice was cold, hard, firm. 

“Oh, right, the kiddo. Yes, Jedi, I’m sure that you’ll see your student soon enough.” The man lifted a remote. 

Qui-Gon would’ve leapt for it, but the force told him that this path led to Obi-Wan, so he let the button be pressed, and let the floor drop out underneath him. He knew what Dash’s move was. Distract him with his Padawan and make his lucky escape. Luckily the duo had also come along with another duo. Master Kyla Kasleev, and her Padawan, one Eris Quinn. They’d take care of it, and the insurgents would get no farther. He could focus on his Padawan. 

He finally splatted onto a pile of some kind of straw, which cushioned the fall, but not enough. Oh, his back was gonna be _killing _him tomorrow.__

__“Who’s there?” A squeaky voice chirped from the dark corners. There were no lights on in the dank area._ _

__Qui-Gon activated his saber, revealing the dirty Padawan chained to the floor._ _

__“Padawan!” He whispered, rushing to the boy and releasing the chains._ _

__“Master! Finally. Thanks for the rescue. What’s going on up in the world of the living?”_ _

__“Master Kasleev and Padawan Quinn are handling the insurgents. I am here rescuing you.”_ _

__“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”_ _

__“Very funny, Padawan. Can you walk.”_ _

__“Of course I- mmplh!” Obi-Wan had tried to stand, then fallen right into Qui-Gon’s arms._ _

__“What’s wrong?”_ _

__“Ankle.”_ _

__Qui-Gon sighed, scooping his Padawan into his arms._ _

__“I can walk, Master.”_ _

__“No, you can’t. Now, let’s escape, shall we?”_ _

__

__————_ _

__

__“Where’s your master?” Obi-Wan asks. Eris is bent over his ankle in the ship’s medbay, as they fly on autopilot out of the planet._ _

__“She’s getting us tea with Master Jinn. How does this feel?” Eris asked, tightening the bacta-soaked bandage around his ankle._ _

__“Good, thanks. Hey, wanna study afterwards?” Obi-Wan smiles at the girl._ _

__“Yeah! That would be excellent! I have a philosophy exam coming up, and I’ve been so busy and so tired, I’m way behind.”_ _

__“Oh, wonderful.” Eris grins at his response. “I, too, am far behind.”_ _

__“Okay, then shove over.” Eris hops on the medical cot next to him with her holopad._ _

__———_ _

__

__“Oh, it happened, didn’t it?” Kyla asks. “I know that look.”_ _

__“Whatever are you taking about, Knight Kasleev?” Qui-Gon asks evasively._ _

__“Listen, I didn’t know what that feeling was, only 3 months ago, and then my Padawan fell off the side of a cliff and nearly died. You’ve realized just how mortal we are.”_ _

__“Perhaps. So what do I do about it?”_ _

__“I went up to a friend of mine, and I told him, ‘just in case, if anything ever happens to me, please, take care of Eris.’ And trust me, Master Jinn, it was the best thing I ever did. Now I know, that no matter what happens to me, that my Padawan will be cared for.”_ _

__“I... think I understand.” Qui-Gon said._ _

__“Do you have someone in mind?”_ _

__“Yes. I do.”_ _

__

__*10 YEARS LATER*_ _

__

__Obi-Wan slid down the wall, pressing a hand to his face to muffle the cries. He kept having nightmares._ _

__Trapped between red ray shields....._ _

__The snarl on Maul’s face....._ _

__The flames engulfing Qui-Gon’s body....._ _

__He couldn’t be loud, because Anakin was trying to sleep. He couldn’t leave the boy, either._ _

__A true Jedi doesn’t show emotion._ _

__The door creaked open._ _

__“I thought I could sense your turmoil.”_ _

__Obi-Wan jerks to his feet and bows. “M-master Windu. What do you need?”_ _

__“Nothing. Nothing at all. Come.”_ _

__And then the newly knighted Jedi is wrapped in a firm hug, feeling safe and secure for what must be the first time in days._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Padawan Obi and Window broke down my eardrum and stomped in my brain and bounced around.
> 
> Kyla and Eris are OC’s but they aren’t all that intrusive in this one shot so I just kinda slapped them in there.


End file.
